Under the Summer Sky
by SpaceGalaxy
Summary: Savannah is a average teen that gets teleported to a world of talking ponies. And even becomes one of them. What will happen next?


Hello Guys!

I have made re-edited version of Summer Sky so enjoy!

:P

* * *

I was laying on my bed, bored since it was summer break.

I'm Savannah or "Savvy" by the way, and basically your average teen. Nothing is really special about me, except that I'm adopted my "mom" says. It seems depressing but it really isn't. My life is depressing though, I barley have any friends, no one ever talks to me, and I'm not really popular, so my life is screwed up.

I was listening to my favorite band, 3 Directions of Summer. My light brown hair was in a messy bun, I had a grey shirt on with white shorts.

_**Sick of the system **_

_**Don't wanna hear it**_

_**It's not secret**_

_**That I'm a reject~**_

I had on my light green headphones when my mom barged in, "Savannah, can you take off your headphones for a second?"

"What? Oh, sure mom."

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something," she paused, she sat on my bed putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Uh yeah? What's on your mind?"

"Well I called your aunt last night, we talked for a while, and me and her agreed that since you don't have anything to do this summer, that you would spend a month or two at her house."

I sighed, my aunt is actually very normal except for one thing, she always has told me stories about "_magical ponies that can talk!" _whenever I see her.

The stories are okay, it just gets annoying after a while.

"When do I have to go?"

"You're leaving today"

"But I don't have anything ready!"

"I packed up a few suitcases last night and this morning, you just need to bring a backpack with your stuff that you want to bring"

"Okay, fine then, when are we leaving?"

"In a hour or so, be ready!" she said shutting then door behind her.

I groaned, this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

I ran outside with my backpack flinging on my shoulder, with my headphones wrapped around my neck.

"Are you sure that I just need my backpack?"

"Savvy, it's fine; stop worrying, it will be alright"

I grunted, and sat down in the car.

"Savannah, I'm sorry, but we have everything in the trunk, you need to stop worrying."

I guess I didn't want to be in a bad mood for long so I changed the subject.

"Mom, are you sure you will be alright for a few months?"

My adopted mother was the only one to raise me, I had no father, I didn't want her to be lonely and heartbroken, she had no one else to talk to, since she works at home and we live in the middle of nowhere. It's a big deal for me, since she might check herself into rehab if she doesn't have any social contact for 2 months.

I know I would become insane.

"I'll be fine, Savvy," she brushed the hair out of my face "I'll be fine."

When we came closer to my aunt house I saw tears streaming down my mother's face. I was worried but I knew she would be alright.

"I'll visit you every two weeks, so I won't become insane, Okay?" she laughed a little a bit.

I guess she read my mind.

"Okay."

As we were going down my aunt's driveway I saw her coming out of her house and coming closer to us. I came out of the car, and walked over to the trunk and pressed a button on my mom keys.

I pressed again.

After a few more tries, it finally opens.

I grab my bags as my aunt greets my mom.

"Oh It's so wonderful to see you again, Amelia! Would you like to stay a while for tea?"

"Sure, I would love to! I have to leave in a while though."

"Okay Dear."

Then she looks towards me.

"Oh Savannah!" she hugged me "You've grown, it's so wonderful to see you!" she smiled looking down at me.

I managed to make a faint smile back

* * *

The next thing I knew we were inside sitting inside in my aunt kitchen.

"Amelia, what tea would you like?"

"No tea please, I would like some coffee." My mom adjusted her shoes and sat down at the table near the kitchen window.

"Okay," she paused, "What would you like, Savvy?"

I looked around my aunt house, it's mansion but it gets me every time I go here. I walked over to the table my mom is sitting at and sit down.

"Do you have lemonade?"

"Sure do!"

She looks through some cupboards to get the ingredients for my mom's coffee, and opens the fridge and to get my lemonade and some creamer. Aunt Jenny then sets down my lemonade. I grab it and drink and drink it.

"Cream or Sugar?"

"Cream, please."

My mom's phone started ringing, she grabbed it, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Savvy," I looked over to my aunt, "I'm just so happy to see you again!"

I smiled, she was sweet, she was my only aunt and only relative.

"You too, Aunt J."

* * *

My mom came back in, she rubbed her forehead, and looked stressed.

"I need to go, something happened."

"Mom are you sure you have to go now?" I said as I hugged her.

My mom was crying, I guess because the "tea time" was cut short, and also she won't see me for a while.

"Yes Savannah, I really need to take these orders in. I'll promise you I'll be back in 2 weeks."

And that was the last time I ever saw her.


End file.
